


The Skittles

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But skittles are crack, Crack, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, I want skittles, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Skittles, not real crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: “What do you mean you don’t have any fucking skittles?!”“I literally mean I don’t have any fucking skittles, Dad.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Skittles

“What do you mean you don’t have any fucking skittles?!” 

“I literally mean I don’t have any fucking skittles, Dad.” 

“Damien, give me your Halloween bag-“ 

“-Dad, we've literally poured all of the candy out, there’s nothing-“ 

Richie yanked the backpack, or supposedly, Crack Bag™, from his son's grasp. Quickly, and fairly desperately, Richie scoured through the empty bag for any of those God-forsaken small red wraps full of bite-sized crack. 

And came up with nothing. 

Richie tossed the bag back at his son with a whine, “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Nobody is hiding anything from you, lunatic.” The teen rolled his eyes before gathering his candy that had been discarded on the floor during Richie’s...sugar tantrum. 

Since Damien started trick-or-treating at the small age of 3, it had become tradition for Richie to go through his kids’ candy bags and snatch all of their skittles. Mind you, Damien was Tozier too, so he too craved skittles as much as his lunatic father. 

Which is why he made sure to wear a very padded costume for Halloween this year, effectively hiding the skittles he had tapped to his chest. 

“Don’t fucking play with me, Damien-“ 

“-I’ve literally gone to every house on this block and the next 4 blocks. Fucking nothing.” 

“-People don’t just... _ not  _ pass out fucking skittles. Even if they don’t come in a fucking pack, there’s always that one lone skittle that isn’t fucking wrapped that has you wondering, ‘Now how in the  _ fuck  _ did that get there?’ You’re telling me you don’t even have that?” 

“You checked the bag yourself, man.” Damien stood up and started towards his room. 

“This is hate crime, that’s what this is.” Richie's eyes glazed over as he muttered to himself while following Damien upstairs. 

Damien rolled his eyes as he shuffled into his room and went to close the door. 

Richie wedged his foot into the doorway and with a crazed glint in his eyes, muttered, “We’re not done here. Follow me.”

“Dad!” 

“Follow me!” Richie waved Damien towards his side as they continued their way down the hall. He glanced as Damien from the corner of his eye before fully turning towards Damien, “We’ve got an investigation going on, starting now. People don’t just don’t forget to pass out skittles, it’s not a fucking thing. This,  _ this  _ is a scheme, and I’m keeping you by my side until I get to the bottom of this.” 

Damien broke out in a sweat. If his father discovered that it had been a plan to hide the skittles from him, he would go rampage. He’d tear open every glorious bag and gobbled them all for himself. 

No. No way in hell! Damien had to get back to his room where he could quietly nibble on his skittles in peace. 

“You’ve got siblings.” Richie dramatically clutched Damien’s shoulder and pointed to the closed door they were standing in front of. “You’ve got siblings, who  _ also _ went trick-or-treating.” 

“Dad, we went to the same houses-“ 

“Eddie.” Richie hissed. 

“Mom? What? Dad, hold on-“ 

“OF FUCKING COURSE!” Richie clutched his hair and laughed incredulously. He whipped around and charged towards the closed bedroom. 

“DAD!” Damien lunged forward and grabbed his Dad’s arm. “MOM! DAWN, DAMARIS! RUN!” 

Richie dragged Damien towards the room and flung the door open, “GIVE ME THE FUCKING SKITTLES-“ 

Richie stopped as he took in the scene before him. Passed out on the bed, sat his husband and two 10- year-old daughters, surrounded by empty candy wrappers, but most importantly, empty skittles wrappers. 

“NO!” Richie cried and sank down to his knees, “WHYYYYYY?” 

Eddie slowly raised his head off of his daughter’s bed and rolled his eyes, “Richard-“ 

“WHYYYYYYYYY?” Richie grabbed Damien's costume and started pulling at it. 

“RICHARD!” Eddie climbed off of the bed, careful not to jostle a  _ still _ sleeping Dawn. “You can’t keep eating the kids skittles.” 

“WHYYYYYYYY?” Richard increased the speed of shaking on Damien, effectively making Damien rock back and forth violently. 

“Let go of Dami-“ 

_ Plop.  _

“What?” Richie looked down at the floor and then up and Damien. And then down at the floor and up at Damien again. “You little shit.” 

“RUN, DAMIEN!” Eddie screamed and pushed his son out of the door. 

Richie quickly popped to his feet and chased his son to his room, “YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! HOW MANY SKITTLES DO YOU HAVE?!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s spooky season! I haven’t been ‘round these parks in awhile. Heh. How y’all doin? Oh, me? I want some skittles.


End file.
